To Make You Love Me
by Midnight Blue-Sea of Stars
Summary: Every sorcerer has one.  The big 17, when they have a ceremony to unlock their greater potential.  Too bad Cloud forgets the number one and only rule of such an ordeal; "Clear your mind of all thoughts, emotions, and attachments."  …Opps? AU ToM
1. Ch 1: Ceremony of Unlocking

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I even _think _I own, FF-7 and its compilations, or any characters within them, in any way, shape, or form. This also extends to any RL trademarks, businesses, and/or companies (Like McDonalds, Wal-Mart, Barnes and Nobles, ect ect ect) that may or may not find its way into any of my stories. I'm just…borrowing them for awhile…:P Yeah… I like the sound of that~

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Cloud."

'_He...he actually smiled… at _me_.'_

"Cloud?"

'_God…that smile…'_

"Cloud! Kupo!"

A smack to back of his head brought Cloud from dreamland back into reality to a very furious moogle. The students of Lake Homey High were milling about ready to leave and go on their carefree weekend, while Cloud fumbled to collect his things from his locker. It was annoying to him, made more so by the moogle's presence. Shutting the locker, he turned around, walking straight on past the creature; painfully ignoring it.

Sighing, the moogle followed closely behind. "Cloud…why do I get the feeling you hasn't heard a word I said? Kupo."

Trudging past the people that flocked around, yelling across the street at their departing friends, people who had cars piling around them chatting, and all the people who had to get one last good laugh in before the weekend; it was pretty normal, and it was damn near annoying Cloud. Not that a moogle flying around him, trying to get his attention was annoying either. Nope, not at all.

Soon the school grounds turned into the nearby residential area, as Cloud walked on, still ignoring the furry creature. Thoughts of what occurred earlier today played across Cloud's mind teasingly. '_I can't believe he actually knew my name…,'_ Cloud sighed mentally,letting his mind play the event over again, '_well he can say my name _any_ day_.' A dreamy look shied on his face at these musings, walking past shaded house after house in mindless search of his own. He knew he was making a big deal out of a simple 'bump' in the hallway...but a guy could dream. And dream he was, as it soon became apparent that his attention was trying to be gained again.

"CLOUD! KUPO!"

'_And the dream dies as soon as it begins…' _ Cloud thought irritatingly, coming to a full stop. Eyes closed, he took in a deep breath in and out before he stated to his familiar, "Mog. I thought I told you in no uncertain terms to not bother me when I'm at school."

"Cloud, focus," Mog screeched, "Your killing me here dude, Kupo!"

Shaking his head, Cloud ignored him as he continued on his way home. He never wanted to be seen talking to someone who no one else could see. He already wasn't considered 'normal' by Lake Homey standards, he did _not_ need to add talking to himself to that list. Mog, in his unyielding need to do his job, never seemed to get that point through his head. It was annoying…

Catching up with Cloud, Mog landed on his shoulder, sighing as he face-palmed. "Cloud. Please tell me you managed to remember what day it is…"

"Yep," came the short monotone reply.

"And that you've been hearing what I've been telling you…"

"Yep."

A small sigh reached Cloud's ears at that, with a quite response, "why do I doubt that, kupo…"

Stopping once more, he crossed his arms as he watched in the distance a couple holding hands as they walked. Irritation set in at the sight, and it showed in his voice as he spoke, "You've been saying the same thing for the past _two weeks _now. I think I've got the hang of it."

"Well…just in case you haven't," Mog said as he flew of Cloud's shoulder, "I'll run by it again...hey wait up, Kupo!"

Having seen the couple kiss, Cloud had once again walked off in the direction of his house. The scene was enough to make him feel ill, but for totally different reasons then the average.

"As you may know, tonight is your seventeenth birthday," Mog decided to say as he reached Cloud; "also as you may know, this marks a _very _important step towards unlocking your true potential. A very important day for you as a sorcerer...and me too of course! Kupo!" Mog had puffed out his chest at that statement, his pom pom dancing widely in the air.

Continuing his pace towards home, Cloud only half listened as Mog went on about the ceremony that was to take place tonight; his thoughts on more important matters to _him._ Not a day goes by that he wished he was normal; that he could live a normal life. He barely had time for himself, his only friend, Yuffie, and he barely even sees her most of the time anyways, always off on vacations with her mom.

Smiling at the thought of his friend, he vaguely remembered that she was off somewhere again, and that he would probably come home to about a dozen messages talking about her trip so far and asking how he was doing. Just the thought made him quicken his pace even more. He always looked forward to her stories of the places she would see and the people she would meet. She meant a lot to him; more then she probably even knew.

"…the Elite Three of the coven of Stonehenge will be there as well," Mog had said, shuddering as he continued, "it would be in your best interest to stay as calm and collected as possible with those guys. I have a reputation to uphold you know! Kupo!"

Yuffie would probably slyly interject a few hints towards his ever present predicament; one in which he was beginning to wonder if it was a good idea to tell her in the first place. The smile he had at the thought of his friend slowly died down in to a neutral, almost blank look, as thoughts started swirling in his head at a mile a minute. How he despised who he was, all the rules, all the secrecy; being a sorcerer was no fun in the park. Magic was a bitch. He was lucky that he was even allowed to tell Yuffie about it, if only because she had the 'sense' as he was always told some humans possessed. He didn't even want to _think _about what he would have done if he wasn't able to do that one simple thing.

"…just remember that one rule and you will be fine. Probably knocked out for a few days, but…eh… that's pretty normal for most. Luckily it's the weekend, so if it does happen, you won't miss out on school! Kupo!" Mog finished with gusto, landing on Cloud's shoulder to rest his wings.

Just on the outskirts of his home, Cloud stopped again, looking towards the ground. Eyes shadow cast under his blond bangs, he stared at nothing in particular. Mog sensing this change in mood shot Cloud a worried look, "you okay buddy? Kupo."

"What if…" Cloud whispered slowly, "...what if I don't want to do this Mog?" Clenching his fists, he continued, voice rising, "what if I don't _want _to _be _better? What if I just want it all to just. Go. Away! Huh? What about that!" He screamed at his familiar, making it fall off and fly in the air once more. An elderly couple passing by gave him strange looks, but he just shot them an icy glare, and they continued on.

The worried expression that had been on Mog's face changed quickly into that of empathy. "You know why that isn't even a possibility, Cloud…" His look of empathy soon changed back to its previous worried expression, as he followed Cloud, who stormed off down the lawn into his house. He barely made it into the house at all, as Cloud had slammed the door on his way in. Mog could only shake his head in worry as Cloud made his way into the kitchen, after sloppily dumping his bag on the ground, heading straight for the answering machine, effectively ignoring the moogle. Taking a hint, Mog went off to wait.

Turning on the answering machine, Cloud went about making something to eat, desperate to hear Yuffie's voice to quell his ever increasing anxiety.

"HEeeeEEEeeeEYY CLOUD-KINS! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Yuffie's voice came out rather loudly, making Cloud jump a little. He only laughed as she went on about her trip in Japan in a highly excited manner, leaving no detail untouched, no stone unturned. When the message cut off at its time limit, another came on in its place, Yuffie continued on as if she didn't just have to call back again to continue her story.

A smile couldn't help but form on his face past his anxiety, as she came off her adventure telling high, asking how his week had been, and if he wasn't going to do something about that _predicament _he's been having for a couple years now. Despite the churning in his stomach at the thought, he couldn't help but roll his eyes as she said in no uncertain terms that if he wasn't going to do something about it soon, she was going to do it herself. "And you _know _that will only make things so much worser for you Cloud," she said deviously. Well, he wasn't about to deny that. Yuffie was somewhat of a wild card in that regard. He was sure that she would do just what she said she would do.

Sitting down with his food, he could only stare at it as she went on to tell him about tonight, and that she would be praying that he comes out unscathed, that she was only a phone call away if he needed anyone to talk to. "You know how stuffy that stuffed bear can get!" A small smile formed on his face at that, but was quickly abandoned as his anxiety came crashing down on him as her last message played out, and he was left in a silence.

Forcing himself to eat his meal, thoughts once again raced through Cloud's head. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to partake in something that was forced upon him by birthright. It….it wasn't fair to him. He wanted a say in what Cloud would do, not the other way around. He…hell, he didn't really know _what _he wanted, but it wasn't this. Never this.

Hands shaking, he got up to put his plate in the sink. Noticing the dirty dishes, Cloud mindlessly began washing them, trying his hardest not to think of unfairness of it all, but ultimately failing. Who were they to tell him what he would do? Who he would be with? How he would live his life? What about what Cloud wanted? Why was he to be punished for something that was beyond his control? These thoughts made Cloud hate himself for who he was even more. '_Magic...' _Cloud though scathingly, '_who needs sit anyways.'_

Dishes clean and put away, Cloud was left with nothing to do but think, as he looked around the house for anything that needed doing, noticing his mom had all but cleaned the house while he was at school. _'Perfect…'_ Cloud thought, '_the one time I want to do chores. Good job, mom.' _ Reaching the couch, he jumped on it resting his head on one of the arms, grabbing the remote as he flicked through channel after channel looking for something good. Even stupidly funny cartoons weren't enough to distract his thoughts from the encroaching night.

Rubbing his eyes he laid across the sofa, looking towards the ceiling, watching the fan in morbid fascination. Thoughts drifting back to his current predicament, Cloud began to wonder why he even bothered with it at all to begin with. Why he let himself agonize over it, when he knew damn well that nothing would ever come of it. It wasn't that he feared rejection, despite not really knowing how the guy felt about the thing; it was the pure and simple fact that that is not what _they _had planned for him, that made the whole thing like only a distant dream.

There was no 'normal' for Cloud. No. He couldn't simply go up and ask the guy out, or even talk to him at all. He was not allowed to fraternize with 'mortals' like that, the fact that him being a guy not even the issue. Though as Cloud thought more about it, it probably would be a big deal, though he was also damn sure he wouldn't give a flying fuck if they did. '_Heh…come to think of it, guys dating guys isn't all that normal is it,' _Cloud thought to himself, eyes starting to close as weariness started rearing its ugly head.

* * *

He didn't know how long he was out for, when his mother woke him up to get ready. His nerves must have shown in his entire demeanor, because his mom held him in her arms whispering that everything would be okay, and that it would only last for so long and then he would never have to worry about such a thing again. It did little to sate his nerves, but at least she tried, and he was grateful. Mog waited at the door, as Cloud came outside, his mother waving him off, telling him she'd be there later. As they strolled down to where they were to go, Cloud couldn't help but ask his familiar, "Umm…you want to run by me again what's going to happen Mog?"

He expected some smart remark, for all that he gave him a hard time about it, but all Cloud got was a small smile and the creature going off on what would happen, and how it would happen, and who would be there. In his nervous, anxious meanderings, he listened to every word, hanging onto them like life line.

Entering the forest of Lake Homey, and walking deeper into it, Cloud forced himself to stop thinking about things that would only distract him. It wasn't fair, what they were making him do, not just the ceremony, but the things attached to the after. He could live with just getting a power boost; it wasn't like he used magic much anyways. Only when he trained to keep it under control did he even consider using it. He just wished they weren't so damn pushy about his 'soul mate'. '_As if,_' Cloud thought bitterly.

It wasn't that he didn't like the girl, she was pretty nice, but it wasn't what he wanted. He'd be damned if he didn't make that bright and clear to them. He couldn't care less that the big three were going to be there. To be quite honest, they didn't frighten him as much as they seemed to do others. Cloud would stand strong about that fact, even as he gives in, because the alternative isn't all that much better. At least his frustration would be known, be damned if it didn't make them sweat too. A sly grin formed on his face as he entered the forest glen; the lake and the surrounding mountains a shining beacon of Lake Homey's proud history.

Sorcerers and sorceresses he had never seen before littered the place, all getting ready for his Unlocking. His nerves, and fleeting confidence, started to rattle as he gazed around. Drums, incense, and small tables were strew around the area, dancers and musicians alike readying themselves for the ceremony to come. His stomach turned for the second time today, as he went forward to the center, where the Elite Three of the coven of Stonehenge stood waiting.

Cloud couldn't help but see the sorceress he was 'preordained' to wed standing there in the background, her long brown hair flowing in the wing, and by the look in her amber eyes, seemingly just as distraught about the whole situation as well. Tifa did not like the arrangement the same way he did, but it wasn't like she and him could do anything about it, though. So he really didn't blame her.

"Okay Cloud, just remember," Mog whispered in his ear, "Clear your mind of all thoughts, emotions, and attachments, and you'll do fine buddy. Kupo." Flying off towards the food, he left Cloud alone. Taking a deep breath in and out, Cloud walked towards them, his head held high.

Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal, stood prompt and center at the far end of the Grace upon the ground. Stopping just on the outside of the Grace, he stood up straight, hands to his sides, as he stared the Elite Three of Stonehenge down.

Clearing his throat, Sephiroth spoke the solemn words of initiation, the chatting of the fellow sorcerers and sorceresses dying at the sound of his voice, "We are gathered here today in celebration of that of Cloud Strife. Of which seventeen years have passed since the dawn of his birth." Turning his attention towards Cloud, the man continued, "Cloud Strife, are you ready to Unlock your dormant powers, completing that which you were born to fulfill?"

"Yes," was all Cloud said, purposely leaving out the 'sir'.

Sephiroth only smirked at the lack of respect, but continued on, 'then by the light of the Celestial Being, thy deed be done. Step forth." At the command, the beat of a drum sounded through out the glen.

Stepping towards the center of the Grace, Cloud stood proudly as he stared off in front of him, trying to clear his mind of all thoughts, emotions, and attachments. As the drum beats got more frequent, and a strange hypnotic singing joined in, Cloud could all but feel the air begin to change. Chanting from the Elite Three and the surrounding sages began at an eerie pace, making Cloud lose his focus.

Thoughts were spurned on by the feelings that that the beats of the drum, and the singing, and the chanting; all speaking on a level with him, as if they knew all his troubles. It was a heady feeling, and he soon forgot, even as the beats grew louder and more pronounced, the singing becoming more and more hurried, the chanting staying a steady pace, to clear his mind, as thoughts of Zack Fair plowed through. What he wouldn't give, for just one moment to be with him. The passing glances, the wandering eyes, Cloud never really felt quite right around the guy.

He would constantly have to tell himself that he wasn't at all being freakish about it, that or Yuffie would beat it in him that he wasn't. He knew though, that despite any feelings he may have had for the guy, and even if Zack himself felt the same way, that even were he to have the guts to tell him, it could never be. Zack was a 'mortal', pure and simple. And people like Cloud, as horribly unfair as it was, never fraternized with them. It was against the law passed down for generation to generation. A law to protect the interest of the dwindling society that he was apart of, and he hated every bit of it.

The Grace, now a pale glowing white, and the drum beats and singing getting frantic, the air around Cloud changed drastically as he felt something inside him open. A sudden rush of power overwhelmed him, as he felt himself lift off the ground. A powerful wind ripped through the glen, but it did nothing to stop the constant drum beats, singing, and powerful chanting.

His mind raced and reeled, despite the several warnings he was given about doing such a thing. He couldn't help it. Flashes of Zack tore at him bit by bit. His smile, the way he would sheepishly rub the back of his head, his smile, the way he said his name, his smile. Every time, Cloud was hit home with the fact that it would never be. That he would continuously be a salve to his own kind's wishes. As the power rushed through him, consuming him, he could feel tears run down his cheeks at the realization.

'_What I wouldn't give to be able to tell Zack how I felt…what I wouldn't give."_

Was the last thought that crossed Cloud's mind as he succumbed to darkness.

* * *

AN: ...So...How'd I do? I know it isn't what I promised in my profile, but I don't really want to force those three, and this just seemed to be the only ice breaker in my Writers block on them :P So tell me what you think about my first Tale of Mysticism, a series of completely unrelated, plot wise, stories delving in the realm of magic.

-Midnight


	2. Interlude: What's this feeling?

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I even _think _I own, FF-7 and its compilations, or any characters within them, in any way, shape, or form. This also extends to any RL trademarks, businesses, and/or companies (Like McDonalds, Wal-Mart, Barnes and Nobles, ect ect ect) that may or may not find its way into any of my stories. I'm just…borrowing them for awhile…:P Yeah… I like the sound of that~

* * *

_**Interlude: Winter, 2 years ago**_

Fresh snow fell down from desolate sky of Lake Homey. The snow-capped mountains shined in the distance as a testament across the darkened sky, as the blanket of snow-covered forest stretched around them in reverence. A warning bell, signaling the start of school, rang through the air, ushering a flood of people racing to get to the class; unaware of the person that sat with his back against the building, staring blankly at the mountain scenery.

Aware that he should be getting to class, Cloud couldn't find himself to get up from where he was. If it was any other time, he would have loved that he was finally going to public school, and not being home schooled like he had always been. Yet, as he stared at nothing in particular and the cold numbed his unprotected face red, all he could feel was fresh waves of betrayal crash into him at the thought.

A few stragglers managed to notice him, giving him weird looks, but no one gave him any more notice then that. Which suited him just fine; he didn't exist to them anyways. The far cry reason for him being here in the first place a façade just to torment him more then he has been. Closing his eyes, he felt new waves of betrayal hit him like a speeding bullet train. He didn't even have the energy to be angry about it anymore; already having expended it long ago.

Cloud had no idea how long he stayed like that, letting the snow fall on his face, and let the numbness from the cold grow, before he heard a voice of concern above him.

"Are you…okay?"

He didn't open his eyes, nor acknowledge the voice with an answer, unmoving; hoping the person would take the hint. When warmth suddenly appeared next to him awhile later, Cloud was pretty sure this person didn't know or care one way or the other. Silence hung painfully in the air. He was unsure of what the person wanted; pretty sure he didn't care at this point either. Hoping whoever it was would just go away and leave him be, his hopes got dashed as soon as they formed.

"You know…no one really stops to appreciate the simple things around here, like the snow falling from the sky," the person, who Cloud figured was a guy, whispered. "It's truly a beautiful thing." The guy paused, and laughed a little, "a little bit dreary and depressing, but I guess that's what makes it even more so."

Opening his eyes, Cloud looked towards the boy next to him, giving him a strange look. The boy wore a black coat, a snow-covered fur-lined hood hiding most of his face from view. Looking in the direction of the boy's gaze, Cloud noticed he was looking at the mountain; akin to how he was earlier. Cloud hadn't even given the scene much notice, too busy shutting himself out, but after looking it over he had to agree. It was a beautiful sight, in a sad sort of way. "Yeah…" was all he managed to say, a pang of sadness stinging at his heart. Feeling the boy's gaze on him, Cloud looked off to the side.

"You should see it in the spring," the boy continued as if he hadn't stopped, "there's this sheen of mist that surrounds the mountains, the light from the sun dancing across it like flickering rainbows, with the snow melting away from the trees." A little movement, and the feeling of that gaze leaving him, Cloud heard him go on, "just looking at it gives you a sense of hope that never seems to leave, even as you look away." A pause, and then another round of soft laughter, he says "wow, how sappy can I get huh?"

Feeling a small smile tug at his face without thought, Cloud replied, "maybe just a tad corny as well." When a louder peal of laughter came the boy next him, he looked at him strangely again, about to ask what as so funny, when his breath hitched in his throat.

The boy next to him was still looking towards the mountain, but somewhere he had removed his hood, revealing his face. With short black spiky hair framing his face, eyes a deep blue, nothing drew him as much as the smile he was adorned with. Why a smile would incite such a reaction out of Cloud, he would never know. Cheeks going redder then they already were and a feeling in his chest that wouldn't go away, Cloud looked away as the boy turned towards him.

"I guess your right there," the boy said, laughter still evident in his voice, leaving Cloud clueless as to why. '_What a strange kid..._' Cloud thought as the weird feeling in his gut wouldn't leave.

"Zack! Come on, or you'll be late to class," a girl yelled from out of no where.

"Shit," the boy, who Cloud guessed was Zack, cursed, getting up and grabbing his things from the ground, "coming Aerith!"

Looking back towards Zack as he left towards the girl in question, Cloud was suddenly left with an empty feeling, and he had a feeling it showed on his face. Yet, as Zack stopped short a few yards away, and turned back, Cloud found himself turning away again. It made him wonder what on earth was wrong with him.

"You should probably get to class as well," Zack said, "they're a stickler with that kind of thing here. Anyways…um, see ya later."

Silence soon followed, as Cloud stayed were he was, disturbed by how much the sudden disappearance of the raven haired teen made him feel. Having yet to encounter anything like it before, this new sensation to him suddenly had him wanting to know more about it. Face set in determination, already forgetting how he felt this morning, Cloud got up and ran to class. He would figure this 'Zack' out even if it took him all year.

* * *

For the next two weeks, Cloud found himself ready and rearing for school each day. After learning his schedule by heart, he would always take detours whenever he could. He pretty much felt like a stalker at this point, always seeming to find himself in just outside of earshot around Zack, as he past him in the halls. It made him feel weird, like he was doing something hopelessly wrong, but his new found curiosity was too much for him to not try and discover what was there. If there was anything there at all…

Outside of school he would do anything he could to go into the snow covered town. Like do his moms's shopping for her, or buy Mog his favorite treat at the candy shop that he always seemed to crave. Small things like that, which added up to his mom and Mog asking him if he was okay. Cloud would just look at them like they had grown a second head, saying "of course I am, any reason why I shouldn't be?" It wasn't enough to make them stop wondering, but he would take what he got. He was just lucky Yuffie wasn't here, as he was pretty sure he would never hear the end of it.

Inside the town he would, secretly of course, look to see if Zack was anywhere around. Cloud would always come up empty handed in that department, he good deeds to his mother and his familiar unrewarded. Even still, he couldn't help but try to figure what it was about the boy that had him so curious all the while.

When two weeks turned into a month, the winter snows falling less and less, disappointment started setting in with Cloud's every movements. Even with the limited number of times he would see Zack off in the distance, Cloud still couldn't figure it out, and he wasn't about to do anything more then what he was doing. He wasn't some weird obsessive stalker, and he wasn't about to become one anytime soon. He just wanted to know what it was about Zack that made him feel odd. That was all.

Walking through the fresh falling snow towards his home from school, Cloud slumped against a tree in defeat. '_I don't know why I'm even bothering with this…_' Cloud thought numbly. He had begun to doubt that he would ever know just what it was about that Zack that made him go to these lengths, and he wondered if he even _really _wanted to. What would he do when he found out? Just let it go, and never think about it again? These questions and more like them, made him feel a slight sense of panic that he couldn't shake.

Laughter sounded off to his side in the far right, accompanied by sounds of overly dramatic 'pain'. Curious, Cloud moved through the trees, hiding behind one rather large one, to see what was going on. In one of the park areas, several teens were scattered around, some building what Yuffie called 'snow-forts', while most scavenged around in the snow forming 'snowballs' and throwing them at each other.

Looking out at the scene strangely, Cloud knew he was witnessing what Yuffie called, 'snow-fighting'. He had always wondered why mortals would do such a thing as throw ice cold frozen water at each other, just for 'fun' as Yuffie put it. He had experienced such...'fun', with Yuffie, and he never wanted to do it again. About to leave the mortals to their game of 'fun' and head home, his breath hitched in his throat for the second time, as one of the teens become recognizable.

Zack, oblivious to his secret onlooker, threw 'snow-ball' after 'snow-ball' at what were most likely his friends, hiding once in awhile behind the make-shift 'snow-forts' to dodge incoming 'snow-balls'. His spiky raven hair that framed his face blew wildly in the wind, snow falling across deep blues eyes that were filled with mirth, but still nothing drew Cloud as much as that goofy grin did. He didn't notice when he rested his head and hands against the tree, a smile of his own forming slowly on his face.

He didn't take him long before he realized that that was what he was searching for, never having seen Zack's smile in full before. His own pitiful excuse of a smile was gone faster then it formed, as he thought sadly, '_a smile…that's it? That's what's been bugging me?' _ Cloud was almost disappointed, expecting something much more, but a _smile_. '_Strife, you are officially off your rocker as Mog would say,_' Cloud admonished himself as he turned around and slid down to the ground.

Grabbing his knees, Cloud rested his arms against them chin close behind, looking at the ground before him, and thought as he was always prone to do. He had to admit, never one for smiling often, that smile of Zack's was contagious even from a distance. Care-free, with the ability to make one forget about their problems as it was shining in your face like a golden sun, it made Cloud want that smile directed at him and only him.

On the ground he noticed a dead flower as his thoughts drifted off into what Yuffie would call 'fantasies' of what it would be like to have just that. That smile for him and only him. He didn't even stop to think about how strange it might have sounded to anybody else, he could dream right now, and come back to reality later. Cloud was perfectly fine were he was at right now.

"You know, I think I count on …hmmm," a voice sounded over-head, "oh yeah! One hand how many times I've seen you use magic Cloudy!"

Snapping out his thoughts, Cloud noticed that the dead flower he had been staring at was, in fact, not dead any longer. Not only was the flower healed and blooming as if Spring had come early, but the entire radius around it was melted snow and a tiny blooming garden. Concern showing on his face, Cloud never felt himself pull at his magic to do that; never felt the strange sensation that always accompanied it, that always made him feel strange. Trying not to worry about why it happened, he looked up to see Yuffie smiling sadly at him from atop a tree branch.

A smile coming back on his lips, "when did you get back? How did you trip go?"

Landing on the ground, Yuffie settled herself near him, resting her chin on her hands while he looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Since two days ago. I tried to get your attention before, but _NOooooOOo_! Someone was too busy being trying to be all mysterious." At that she exaggerated rolling her eyes, smiling all the while.

"Oh…" was all he could say as he looked back towards the garden he had created, red showing on his face, "I'm sorry."

"Oh don't worry 'bout it Cloudy," Yuffie said, a devious grin showing through her voice as she continued, "I'm more interested in why you've been following a certain Zack Fair around like someone trying to find their way home."

He would have started at the question, if it weren't for the fact that he had just learned Zack's last name. "Fair…" Cloud whispered, testing it on his tongue. '_It sounds nice…Zack Fair…has a nice ring to it,' _Cloud mused to himself, a smile tugging on his face once again.

"Yeah, Zack Fair…" Yuffie said, quite for a minute before she went on, "SOOOOoooo…why are ya following him around?"

Looking towards her, Cloud thought about if telling her would be a good idea. He would probably never hear the end of it if he did, and most probably would regret it later. '_Then again,' _Cloud thought, '_not telling her would be just as worse_' He paled at the thought. Shrugging he decide what the hell, "I wanted to know what it was about him that drew me to him, nagging at me like an incessant moogle we know."

"So does about the half the school," Yuffie said under her breath, before she said aloud to him, "and did you find out what that was?"

Wondering what she mumbled about before hand, Cloud shrugged again, "It was his smile." There, he said it, now she was free to laugh. But she didn't, instead, she asked him a question that brought everything he had been ignoring since he started this 'Zack' mission tumbling to heaping mess called 'reality'.

"Do you like him?"

Looking away from her, Cloud got up to look back out into the park. It seemed that they were all regaining their breath, most trudging back to their homes through the increasing snow-fall. Cloud found Zack almost instantly, talking to those who stuck around, smile still plastered on his without a care in the world. '_Do _I_ like him?' _Cloud thought for awhile.

Shaking his head, he sat back down next to Yuffie, as Zack and the rest of the people left. '_I don't think so…I barely even know the guy. There was just something about him that I needed to know…_' Cloud thought, his blond bangs shadow-casting his eyes, '_besides…even if I did…it wouldn't matter. In fact, never would matter either way." _

Forcing himself to try and stop the incoming angry thoughts_, _Cloud decided to grace Yuffie with an answer, "it doesn't matter if I do. It was just a passing phase…I'm over it now."

In the remaining silence that lingered, the flowers died as Cloud's thoughts turned away from the golden sun.

* * *

AN: I hope I don't lose people with these...but this is the only way I can think of to include important scenes from the past into the story Dx

Anyways, tell me what you think :P

_**Chapter Two: Accidental Magic**_ coming soon~


End file.
